


emoji ficlet

by Zummar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zummar/pseuds/Zummar
Summary: Please leave a comment and/or kudos!





	emoji ficlet

 

 

The balls scatter across the green mat. He can’t hear the noise it makes over loud music playing in his ears. The beat drowns out most of the world around him, just like he wants it to. The guitars, the base and the drum beats can be heard through his headphones but that doesn’t bother Dean.

He hardly ever plays with anyone, he likes the solitude, it helps him think, sort his thoughts. When life gave him lemons, he played pool until he knew how to make the lemonade.

His leather jacket is thrown on the seat at the closest booth while he plays, as always. At least two afternoons a week he comes here to play, and he likes it best when there is no one there except him and the bartender.

Today he has ‘company’ however, in the corner both sat a guy, but Dean doesn’t pay him much attention, he has seen him here before several times but never talked to him.  Dean bends down to measure a shot, that’s when his eyes first meets the impossibly blue eyes over the rim of the pool table.  For a second he lets it happen but then focuses again at the white ball in front of him. It bothers him, not that the guy that sits there with a thinking face, looks at him but that he let someone perturb his circles. This is his place, his comfort zone and no person, however mesmerizing, had ever been allowed to do that. And yet he can’t stop his eyes of wandering off to the both where blue eyes meet them, at first with a serious face but gradually the mouth that belongs to blue eyes is a tentative smile that almost outshines the eyes.

He turns his back to shoot the black ball in the corner pocket, it’s a clean shot and he smiles in triumph but when he turns to catch the eyes of the guy in the other booth, the booth is empty. Dean’s smile falters and for a second he almost feels lost. _Where did he go?_  Dean thinks to himself when a hand is placed on his shoulder. Dean twitches at the touch and spins around. Facing him is the man with the bluest eyes and the widest smile, his lips are moving, and it takes Dean a moment to realize that he’s talking and that he can’t be heard over the music. Dean jerks his headphones off hanging them around his neck.

“Huh?” his mouth is half open making him feel even more stupid, so he quickly closes it.

The guy chortles. “I asked if I could join you for a game?” a mischievous smile curls the corner of his mouth and he reaches out his right hand. “Hi, I’m Cas.”

“Dean” Dean says, his mouth feels dry and he has to clear his throat before adding “Yeah, ‘course you can, Cas” he lets himself taste his name in his mouth as he says it for the first time.

Hopefully it won’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos!


End file.
